Power switching devices may be used to control the amount of power provided to loads. A power switching device may include a plurality of connectors (i.e., pins) that are used to transport signals from the power switch device to one or more external devices. For instance, a power switching device may have an input pin configured to receive an activation signal, and an output pin configured to output a power signal to a load.
In some examples, a controller may be used to control the operation of one or more power switching devices. As one example, a controller may be configured to output an activation signal to an input connector of a power switching device to cause the power switching device to output a power signal to a load via its output connector. As another example, a power switching device may include a feedback connector configured to output a feedback signal that corresponds to a power signal output the by the output connector of the power switching device. In some examples, the controller may monitor the feedback signal to determine how much power is being provided to the load. In some examples, it may be desirable for a controller to communicate additional information with a power switching device. For instance, as opposed to only receiving an activation signal and providing a feedback signal, it may be desirable for a power switching device to exchange additional information with the controller.